Death Took A Halliwell
by Angelique88
Summary: I didn't like how there wasn't an actual episode showing how Prue died so i made my own. It's my first posting. Hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Death Took the Halliwell  
  
Summary: I didn't like how there was no episode showing that Prue died, Piper was saved, and Phoebe got out of hell so I wrote my own. Hope you enjoy. Takes place after 'All Hell Breaks Loose'.  
  
I do not own Charmed.  
  
***************  
  
Phoebe could feel the time turn back. She just hoped this would save Piper's life. What other way was there? She looked across the room at Leo. He was still shaking from seeing his beloved wife dead. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be all right." She said with more confidence then what she felt. "Why don't you orb out and fill them in on what happened." He shook his head and shimmery blue lights consumed his form and he was gone in an instant.  
  
"Are you OK?" The familiar male voice asked from behind her. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe, hoping it gave her some level of comfort.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little scared." She turned to face him. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke. " I mean I don't know what's going on up there or what's going to happen. What if Shax is there? We don't know how far back time went. I just hope Leo hurries." She laid her head against his shoulder and he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
****************  
  
Prue flew threw the air into the wall. She lay there on the ground unconscious, bleeding to death. Piper's turn. Piper flung up her hands but not in time to avoid joining her big sister. Now they were both dying and not conscious to do anything about it. Shax turned on the doctor. A traitor to the witches who tried to save his life.  
  
"Who are you." The little man backed away from the monster.  
  
"The end!" With one blow the doctor flew not far from where he stood and died, knowing his mistake to the ones who called themselves Charmed. Shax smiled a pleasurous evil smile. His work was done. He twirled away in a flurry of wind slamming the door behind him causing the colored glass to shatter.  
  
Prue woke up. Or at least it felt like she was awake until she peered down at herself and Piper on the ground. Oh my God, oh God no! Tears rolled down her cheeks. How could this be happening? Where was Phoebe? Where was Leo? A Shadow appeared behind her. Death.  
  
"Hello Prue. I'm afraid it's your time." The black clothed man held his hand out for her to take it.  
  
"No. This can't be happening. I have a destiny! We have a destiny to fulfill." She pointed at the bodies on the floor.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but this is the way it is. I told you I'd be back and now I've come. Don't be stubborn. I don't have all day. There are other souls out there. Not just you! Stop being so selfish."  
  
"I'm not leaving my sisters! I'm staying right here."  
  
"And just what are you going to do with them? Your already dead--"  
  
She cut him off. "Shut up. We'll find a way. We always find away." She stepped away bumping into someone. She turned. Letting out a gasp, she put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Hey Prue. Don't be afraid." Andy smiled. "Your sisters will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. What do ya say?" He held out his hand.  
  
Prue stared at the figure in front of her blankly. It was him. It was really him, wanting her to go with him. To be with him. She could be with her mom and Grams again. She turned away. Andy held an expression of hurt on his face.  
  
"Andy. I can't leave my sisters. You of all people should know that. They need me. The Charmed circle needs me."  
  
"Ya see that's the thing Prue. You were supposed to die weeks ago. You know that. He told you." He nodded at the ever-growing impatient man behind them. "But Good needed you. And your sisters. The balance of life and death was, well unbalanced. But there's something Death didn't know. You have another sister out there. And she's not that far away. So your destiny is fulfilled. You can come be with us." Then Patty appeared.  
  
"Mom? Oh mom." Prue rushed into her mother's open arms the way she did when she was a child. New tears escaped. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"I know you don't. That's why I'm here." She calmed her troubled daughter. "It is your time to come be with me. Your sisters will be fine. And you have another baby sister out there. They don't know about her. No body knows about her. But it is her time to be known and your time to be remembered. Come with us."  
  
Prue pulled away, kneeled down and gently kissed Piper's head, unable to feel her growing cold skin. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "OK. I'm ready." She smiled at Andy and took his hand. "There's a reason for everything, right?" With that they vanished. Moving up into the heavens.  
  
Patty looked at Death. "I'm sorry for all this, but thank you for not taking her until now." She to vanished.  
  
Death was left there alone. He shook his head in frustration. Bloody mortals. When are they going to learn death is a part of life and stop getting so emotional? Suddenly Leo orbed in.  
  
"Oh my God. Get away from her! You can't have her!" He started toward him.  
  
Death smiled. "Don't worry I don't want her. I got what I came for." Leo noticed the doctor on the floor and gave a slight sigh of relief but still stood firm. "Besides, it's not her time.yet." With that he disappeared.  
  
Leo ran to the girls. He tried Prue first. She appeared to be in worse condition. She was dead. Panic hit him hard as he crawled to Piper. A golden light spread from his hands as she came to.  
  
Piper's eyes fluttered open. "Leo?" She coughed a little and sat up. Before she knew what was happening Leo grabbed hold of her and held on so tightly she thought her chest was going to explode. "What happened?" She laughed. "And what is wrong with you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. Why was he acting so strange? Her eyes froze wide open. "Oh my God!" She pushed her husband away.  
  
"Prue? Prue wake up." She yelled shaking the lifeless body uncontrollably. "Leo! Why are you just sitting there? Heal her!" She glared at him.  
  
"I can't. She's dead. I tried but I can't heal the dead." He cried. Knowing the pain she was going through. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
Piper stood up. "Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that. She's not dead!" Piper knew he was right. But she didn't want to believe it. Prue couldn't die. It just wasn't possible. Prue would never leave her. She would put up a fight before she would leave her.  
  
Leo looked up. Staring into the nothingness of air, realizing their real problem. "Oh my God. Phoebe."  
  
"Now what." Piper laughed again. This time coldly. "Are you going to tell me Phoebe's dead to? Hey, I got an idea. Maybe I'm dead. We're all dead!" She sobbed. She was drunk on anger and suddenly had an urge to blow something up. She glanced at Leo. Why didn't he let her die? How could she live without Prue? Her big sister. The super witch. Leo seemed like the perfect person to blame. But he was already up. He grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me. Phoebe is in the underworld. We have to go get her now. Or else the Source might." He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful understanding eyes. He knew what her answer was. She wasn't about to loose another sister. Piper nodded and leaned against his chest. They orbed out in those shimmery blue lights. Ready to go get Phoebe and face whatever was coming. Who knows what would be waiting for them.  
  
****************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Rescue

The Rescue  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. It's not much but I hope you enjoy it.  
  
The demon known as Demar watched as the once mighty Belthazor hugged his beloved witch. Disgust wrote itself across his face. It was a disgrace to all demons. How could he love such a creature? And not only was she a witch, but a Charmed one. He couldn't watch any longer. He had a job to do and he was going to enjoy it.  
  
Demar crept along the wall quietly, looking for the perfect angle to kill them before they spotted him. There! He didn't bother drawing an energy ball. That weapon never worked for any other demon. Why should he risk his neck? He pulled out a knife from the back of his belt. It was too easy.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Cole asked again.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. And I'm sure Piper and Prue are fine. I mean Leo's probably there and they're thinking of a way to get us out. Right? It's just a matter of time." Phoebe stroked the arm around her. Cole let her do all the talking. It was a way to let her reassure herself. He didn't know what to say anyway.  
  
Demar was behind the couple now. It was time to seize his moment. With one thrust of his hand the blade went into Cole's lower back through to his stomach smoothly.  
  
"Ahhh." Cole reached for his stomach. He fell against Phoebe causing them both to fall to their knees.  
  
"Cole! Oh Cole, baby." Phoebe pressed her hand against his wound to stop the blood flow. A shadow stood over her. The demon.  
  
Demar smiled satisfactorily. "Say your prayers witch. You'll need them."  
  
"Hey buddy!" Piper yelled from the back of the cave like room, anger in her voice. "Pray to this." She flicked her wrist and with perfect aim blew the demon into millions of pieces that disappeared as soon as they were apart. Piper walked over to her last sister and Cole. "Leo, heal him now."  
  
Leo knelt down and let the healing light flow from his fingers. "I can't heal it all the way, but if we get him to the hospital they can stitch it up."  
  
Phoebe looked up at Piper. There was no emotion in her face at all. Just pure anger. "Piper, what's the matter?"  
  
"I tell you when we get home."  
  
"But I-."  
  
"I said I'll tell you when we get home. Now lets go." She took Leo's hand who held on to Phoebe and Cole and they orbed back to the manor. 


End file.
